On the Wings of an Angel
by The Sinner Amongst Saints
Summary: Danny's life is great. Everything is going just the way he wants it to. Then something happens that will be far harder to believe then anything that has happened to him so far. Rating may change.
1. The New Guy

The story will have much cursing in it. Tis why it is rated so. Now the oc is all mine that I know of. I ask that all who read will please review. Thanks.

The New Guy

"Beware!" Shouted the box ghost as he flew through the wall, fleeing Danny and his thermos. Danny decided that it was pointless to give chase after the weak ghost. Besides he had other things to do such as sleep.

This was the best week for Danny that he had ever had. He had asked Sam to the prom and she accepted, he was getting good grades in school as a senior, and he was the most powerful ghost in Amity Park. Not even Skulker could beat him in a fair fight(which didn't happen often).

As Danny was flying over the local museum, some blue mist came out of his mouth. 'Great. Some stupid ghost wants a souvenir.' Danny thought as he went intangible and flew down into the main hall.

When he landed, Danny noticed that the ghost was not one of the usual ones that he would defeat on a regular basis. In fact this ghost really didn't look like a ghost. This man wore a blood red trench coat and had blood red hair. He stood about six feet tall and all of his clothes were black. The man also wore sunglasses that had a red tint to them.

"Hey!" Danny shouted to get the person's attention, "Don't you know that visiting time is over. Do come back tomorrow and you can see everything you want."

When the person didn't turn around but walked off, Danny started to get fumed not only because this thing was walking away but it walked away as if Danny was not worth it. Danny figured that this man had never heard of Inviso-Bill or of Danny Phantom.

"So," Danny said as he followed the person "you won't listen that way. Perhaps I need to kick your ass."

Danny then jumped then stopped in mid-air as the person spoke in a deep, dark voice, "I think not Danny Phantom. Now leave me or else I may have to show you what a true being of the night is capable of doing."

"Not until you leave the building. Peacefully" Danny wasn't to sure as how to talk with this man. Obviously he knew who he was, but just didn't care.

"Do you really intend on fighting me if I don't. Look, I have no quarrel with you so just leave me be. I happen to be looking for something of greater importance than you could ever know."

"I don't care. Now I will give you till the count of three to leave. Then I will forcibly remove you."

When the man didn't turn around Danny raised his pointer finger. "One." Still the man didn't turn around. Instead he walked off again. Now Danny was really pissed.

"Two!" Danny raised his middle finger.

'Maybe this will get his attention.' Danny thought as he lifted his ring finger. "Three!" Danny shouted as he flew towards the man who was looking at the museums directory.

With a speed that made Danny look slow, the man spun around and slammed his fist into Danny's chin, sending him flying straight up. Danny turned intangible to avoid collateral damage. To Danny, this proved the fact that the man was not a ghost.

Danny floated above the roof, ready to dive back into the building amazed what strength the man had, when he noticed that the door that leads to the roof blasted right off its hinges. The man then casually walked outside and looked straight up at Danny with and evil smile on his face.

"So, you really want your ass handed to you that badly is that it? If so then bring it on little boy." The man said with heavy sarcasm. The man then placed his arms to his side and stood as still as a plank of wood.

Danny then charged again but this time he fired off several of his ectoblasts, which hit the man with no effect what so ever, the man didn't even flinch as the blasts hit him dead on the chest. He then tried to ram into the man again, only to hit nothing. When Danny stopped and looked around for the man he noticed that he was nowhere to be seen. He then heard a whistle from up above. Danny look up and saw that the man had jumped at least forty feet into the air and was coming back down with his boot leading the way.

Danny went intangible as the kick went right through him and flew away from the man to the middle of the roof. Danny then turn around only to get slammed by a fist that could had knocked out a champion boxer. When Danny was done sliding over the roof, he rubbed his jaw, realizing that this guy was strong. Danny then started to wonder how this man could be so fast and so strong, yet still not be a ghost. He then heard a chuckle that sent a chill down his spine.

"Well child, looks like you are almost done for. I know what's going through your mind and I plan on showing you why I'm so powerful."

The man then removed his coat to reveal two wings that were blood red, much like his hair and his coat. The man also removed his glasses to show Danny his eyes that were blood red. This of course sent even more chills down Danny's spine then the chuckle.

"You want to know what I am?" The man asked with a smile as he saw the look of shock on Danny's face, "I am known as the Blood Angel. I am one of the oldest angels ever. Goodbye."

Blood Angel then took off like a rocket and punched Danny so hard that he flew at least one city block. Danny, unfortunately, slammed into a new steel building. As Danny started to lose focus, he saw the angel look down at him with a look that Danny couldn't place and flew off.

Danny woke up about thirty minuets later. His first thought was to try and find that danm angel and get some answers out of him. Then he realized how sore and tired he was. So instead of looking for the angel, he flew straight home, changed back and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Danny had not noticed that he had been followed byBlood Angel.

"Don't worry dear Danny. We will meet again very soon."


	2. School is Hell

In this chapter I will be talking about somethings that many might not agree with. Remember it is only a story. This is not what I believe. Just my imaginary person.

School is Hell

"And then he just flew off." Danny said to his best friend Tucker and his girlfriend Sam, "To make things worse, I don;t have a clue as to why this angel is here on Earth and what he is looking for."

Sam and Tucker were having a hard time believing that an angel was trying to steal something form the museum, got into a fight for no reason and managed to disappear. It was then that Danny noticed a new kid walking down the halls. He wore a black leather trench coat, a white under shirt, a red button up shirt with a Celtic symbol on the front, blue jeans and brown cowboy boots. He looked way out of place in the halls. He stood a little under six feet and had brown hair and deep dark brown eyes that were framed with brown glasses.

As he past the trio walking to Mr. Lancer's class, Sam had gotten a weird feeling from this boy. It was as if he was...wasn't mortal. She shook her head of the thought when they entered the class, taking the seats in the back where they usually sat.

About ten minuets after class had gotten started, the councilor knocked on the door and entered the room. He then whispered something in Lancer's ear. Lancer nodded and cleared his throat to get the classes attention.

"Class. It appears that we've got a new student. Ah, here he is now."

the trio gasped quietly as the boy from earlier walked in through the door way. Danny thought that the boy had looked right at Danny as he stood in the front of the room. Something about this boy seemed familiar to Danny but he couldn't place his finger on it.

"Why don't you tell us who you are..." Lancer said in his monotoned voice.

"My name is Micheal." Micheal said in a pleasant tone, " Micheal Angelus. I am form a small town in Missouri, but my name is mostly Latin. Angelus being the Latin meaning messenger. I moved here so that I could be away from my...past."

"Aright. I am going to place you next to Sam in the back. I hope you don't mind."

"No sir."

Micheal was about to sit down when Lancer asked that Danny show Micheal around school and what all the rules were. Both Danny and Micheal quietly cursed Mr. Lancer. As they were walking through the hallways, Danny noticed that Micheal didn't ask very many questions. It took about thirty minuets to give Micheal the grand tour. When they returned to class, Mr. Lancer had started to go over a story named Annabel Lee by Edgar Allen Poe.

"Ah, glad you could make it back. Mr. Angelus, have you ever read the story Annabel Lee?

"Yes sir, and I must say it is one of my favorites because of how truthful it is." Micheal said with a small smile on his face.

"Oh really. What is it truthful about?"

"About the angels being jealous of the love that the two shared."

"Hmmm. Very interesting Mr. Angelus."

The class then had a discussion over the story and some of the reasons why Poe wrote the story. After some time, Lancer looked up at the clock and notice the time and decided it was time to give out the assignment.

"Mr. Angelu since it is your first day here, I am going to give you an easy assignment. Write a single page paper over what you believe the story was talking about. In fact this assignment goes to all of you. It will be due in one week."

Rrrrrrriiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggggg went the bell, telling the students that it was time for lunch. The time where all the different types of social groups came together in one place to eat the same things in totally different ways.

Now our trio had decided to eat outside instead of having to deal with all of the noise in the cafeteria. They talked about the new assignment Lancer had given them while Sam ate a salad, Tucker a beefy hamburger and Danny eating a not so beefy burger with some veggies on it. When they got to the subject of angels, Sam noticed that Micheal was sitting over by a tree eating with a notebook out on his lap. He was writing something that took all of his attention from what all was going around him.

Dash and his little gang figured it was time to see where the new kid belonged on the social ladder. So they walked over to Micheal and tried to get his attention. When he didn't look up, Dash kicked Micheal's foot. It was then that Micheal looked up with a look of annoyance on his face.

"Yes? How can I help you _gentlemen_?" His voice dripping with sarcasm

"We want to know if you want to go and sit with us."

"Ummm...no. I prefer to sit outside where one can hear his own thoughts...without being disrupted."

Not getting the hint, Dash asked if he was a hippie.

"No. I just want to be alone. You know so that I might finish the assignment."

"What is this?" Quan asked as he took Micheal's notebook, "Remover your mask my dear love? What is this? Poetry? Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" Dash and his gang laughed.

"You know, you really shouldn't take others stuff. It might make them _very_ angry" Micheal said quietly as he stood up.

"Oh, and what are you going to do about it NERD!" Dash said only an inch from Micheal's face.

"Simple my dear Watson...THIS!" Micheal said as he kick Dash in between the legs.

Well a fight broke out between Dash's gang and Micheal. The odds were seven to one. In the end Micheal won. He came out of the fight unharmed what the other fighters were on the ground moaning in pain. Everyone was shocked to see that one person beat Dash's gang without even breaking a sweat. The trio just sat there in shock as Micheal headed off to the office, knowing what was going to happen. When the Danny returned to class he noticed that Micheal's stuff was gone with Micheal.

'Probably sent home for the rest of the day.'

During the course of the day, the students who were outside when the fight broke out, were called to the office and asked what happened. When it was Danny's turn, he sort of told the truth. He told them that Dash had attacked first and Micheal was merely defending himself.

After school, the gang decided that they should all go over to Sam's place so that they could try to do some research on the Blood Angel. Perhaps her library might have some mention of his somewhere. As they were turning the corner to head to Sam's place, Tucker ran into Micheal.

"Whoa! Sorry dude."

"No problem. Hey listen, I was just wondering, but could I hang with you guys for a couple of blocks?" Micheal asked sheepishly.

"Why?" Danny asked with a questioning look on his face, "I don't think that you have to worry after what you did today."

"I know. It's just I have a feeling that Dash will be looking for me with the whole football team right behind him." Micheal said with a smile while he was rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure why not?" Sam said in a some what cheery voice, "In fact...since we are helping you, you can help us."

"Sure. With what?"

Danny then told Micheal about how he had "seen" the fight between Danny Phantom and Blood Angel. Danny then said that they were going to look for some information on him.

"I think I can help you out there." Micheal then reached into his bag and pulled out an old leather bound book.

"What is it?" Tucker asked trying to read the cover.

"I'll tell you when we get somewhere where I can properly show you."

When the group reached Sam's house, Micheal's jaw dropped as he saw how big the library was. Sam gave a nervous cough, causing Micheal to regain his thoughts and place the book on the table in the middle of the room. Sam noticed that the writing on the cover was Latin or Old English.

"This," Micheal said opening the book, "is the book of angels. It tells of every angel that ever showed themselves to us mortals and what they have ever done."

"What language is it written in?" Danny asked, not recognizing the style of writing.

"It is Latin."

"How old is this book?" Asked Tucker.

"About a thousand years old. Giver or take a few years." Micheal said as if it was nothing

"What! How can a book that old be in such a great condition?" Tucker almost shouted in shock.

"Well, this one was hidden in a secret passage that was in the family castle. It was placed in a glass case,"

"Wait, you have a castle?" Sam asked, some what shocked at the fact.

"No. It is the family castle. Anyways," Micheal said changing the subject "there were only about one hundred of these books made. Now there are only five left. One can be located in the hands of the Pope. One is on tour though the country in that new Angels display."

"You mean the one that is coming to town next week?" Danny asked Micheal.

"I believe so."

"I hear that some of the artifacts are some of the most powerful religious things in the world."

"My question is why is the Blood Angel here and what is he looking for?" Danny asked while he was pacing around the table.

While Danny thought about what the angel could want, Micheal was going through the book looking for something.

"Tucker?"

"Yeah?"

"What is today's date?"

"Ummm," Tucker had taken out his PDA when Sam said " The eighteenth of October. Why?"

"This is why." Micheal then show the trio a picture of two gems that looked like Yin and Yang separated.

"So. What does this have to do with the day?" Tucker asked not understanding at all.

"Well, in twelve days is Halloween. Now this day is special because it will be a blue moon. Not only that but, it is also said to be the night that Dracula awakens once again."

Danny then started to laugh and asked Micheal if he was serious. Micheal gave Danny a look that could make Skulker want to go back to the ghost zone.

"I am dead serious. Blood Angel got his name because he was the one who gave Dracula his powers. Blood Angel figured that if Dracula could control his powers, then later on Blood Angel could make an army of eternal warriors that could fight the demons in hell. Unfortunately his plans backfired and he was the only one who could kill Dracula. Instead of killing him, he placed him in an eternal slumber under the the Vadigan in Rome. Since Blood Angel didn't kill Dracula, everything from Heaven to the Earth remembers who Dracula was. So now this angel must fix the wrongs that he has committed so that he may go into heaven and be with those that he loves."

In the silence, Tucker's PDA's alarm went off, scaring everyone. After all their heart beats went back to normal, Sam decided that that was enough for now. Micheal agreed and asked Sam if he could leave his book in her care. She said yes of course and everyone left.

Now Danny knew why the angel was there. Now all he had to do was wait. He figured that now he had the advantage over the angel. Danny reached his house and started to plan on how to capture an angel.

"Danm, this is going to be difficult." Danny muttered to himself.


	3. Round Two! Ding!

I want to thank those who have read the story. It makes me very proud wipes tear from corner of eye . So lets continue on!

Round Two! Ding!

"Danny wake up!" Sam said, smacking Danny awake, "Jeez. I think you need more sleep."

"Maybe your right. All I have been doing lately is thinking of way to capture the angel. Every time i think I have a good plan, I find something wrong with it. So I have mainly been spending hours every night trying to think of something. If only I that he had a weakness of some kind."

"Well," Tucker said with a yawn, "I am going home and going to bed. You should too Danny. It is to late for him to do anything anyways."

"Yeah your right." Danny agreed with a huge yawn.

As Danny turned to Sam to tell her that they were leaving, he saw that she was sleeping. So instead of waking her, he told Tucker that he was going to take Sam home. After they said goodbye, Danny quickly dropped off Sam at her house and flew home. When he arrived home he could have sworn that someone had followed Danny to Sam's house then followed him home, though he couldn't see anyone around. He went to sleep, worried about Sam.

Sam had fallen asleep after she woke up Danny. Figuring that it was a hopeless cause, she decided to sleep also because she had been reading the book that Micheal had left over at her house. The only reason why she was able to read it was because Micheal translated most of the book for her one day. She had asked him to come over after school. For you see, many figured that Micheal was the victim of Dash's little anger problems, so many said that Dash started it, allowing Micheal to come back to school the next day.

Though Sam may have looked peaceful, her dream was bothering her. She stood out in the middle of nothing, under a spot light that she couldn't see, wearing a white robe. As she tried to figure out where she was, Sam heard wings flapping some where out in the distance. As the flapping got closer, she started to see the figure that was making the noise. Then suddenly the figure landed in front of Sam scaring her half to death.

The figure had long red hair, red wings and wore all red medieval armor. Though what really caught her attention was the angel's eyes. They were a dark shade of brown, which surprised her because according to the book, his eyes should have been red. In fact the eyes looked familiar for some reason. As if she saw them in someone else's head.

"Samantha. You must tell Danny not to interfere." Blood Angel spoke in his deep tone of voice.

"Why should I you...you...demon!" Sam said for lack of better words.

"Because, if you don't, then you might end up as a casualty in the up coming war."

"What? What war are you talking about?" Sam asked confused

"If you truly love him, then tell him to stay away." With the final word Sam woke up in a cold sweat. Somehow, the angel had managed to interfere with her dreams.

Since Sam couldn't go to sleep, she decided to do more research over how an angel could show themselves in a mortals dreams. After spending an hour looking and finding nothing useful, she decided to reread the information over Blood Angel. As she read the information, Sam read something that she had always missed before somehow. It was then that she figured out how to stop Blood Angel.

The next night Blood Angel entered the empty museum, hoping that Sam had given Danny the message that he had given her. As he looked about the display cases, Blood Angel noticed that one of the items was missing. It was the Yang half of the amulet. Blood Angel turned around and looked directly at Danny, holding the other half of the amulet.

"So, I take it that my little messenger girl didn't do her job correctly. Damn, and I figured the girlfriend of the ghost boy would have more power over you" Blood Angel said with a look of disappointment.

"Oh, she gave me the message, but I...how did you know she was my girlfriend?" Danny asked now truly in disbelief of how things were going.

"Does it really matter? Now give me the rest of the amulet and I will be out of your hair forever."

"First you have to get me!" Danny shouted as he flew off in the direction of the park.

"Fine" Blood Angel said as he grabbed the amulet and something else from the case and gave chase.

It didn't take long for Blood Angel to catch up with the ghost child. When he was right above Danny, Blood Angel brought his fists together and slammed Danny in the back, sending him crashing into the fountain in the middle of the park.

When Blood Angel landed, Danny phased out of the ground and gave him and upper cut that sent the angel fly into a tree. As Danny floated looking for the angel, he heard the laughter of the being the could destroy the halfa without any problems.

"Is that it?" The angel asked as he stepped out of the woods. To Danny's surprise, he wasn't even scratched. "I guess it is time to end this. My way."

Danny then saw something that he hadn't noticed earlier. It was a sword that was strapped to the angel's side. As the angel drew forth the blade, Danny could feel the amount of power emanating from the blade alone.

"Do you want to know what this is? It is my blade that I stashed in the Vadigan after I placed Dracula there. Let us just say that it has been soaking in holy water for about two thousand years." Blood Angel said with a evil looking smile on his face.

As Blood Angel walked over to Danny, there was a snap of a twig. Both fighters looked over to where the sound came from and saw Sam walking up to them with Micheal's book in her hands. She looked from the ghost to the angel and back again with a wicked smile on her face.

"You better stop, Blood Angel. I have the only thing that can stop you, and you know it. Hell you gave it to me."

"Oh really, and what would that be my dear?" Blood Angel asked, not really caring.

"Simple, I know your true angelic name."

"WHAT? Where did you get it?" Blood Angel asked in a fury.

"Micheal gave it to me."

As Danny stood there confused, he hadn't had time to move when the angel went to attack Sam. When he did move he realized that he was to slow and knew he wouldn't be able to save her. When the angel was only a foot away from Sam, Danny heard her shout out one word.

"ZERACHIEL!"

Danny was perplexed as to why she had said that word, because he had never head the name before, He did noticed that it had a great effect on the angel because he stopped dead in his tracks, holding his blade only an inch away from Sam's neck.

"Put down the sword Zerachiel." Was all Sam said and he did.

"Why would he do this to me? WHY?" Zerachiel shouted to no one in particular.

"Sam dear," Danny said as he stepped next to her, "what the hell is going on here?"

"Simple, Micheal is none other than Blood Angel." Sam said with a smug look.

"How did you figure this out?" Danny asked more confused then he was just minuets before.

"When Blood Angel came to me and gave me the message to make you stop, everything was normal about him except for his eyes. I wasn't to sure as to where I had seen them before, until I reread the section on the Blood Angel and read the name Zerachiel. Then I looked up the actual name and found out that Zerachiel could only be on this plain if he took over the body of a mortal who has suffered a great pain at one time. Also, the person with the angel inside them would have uncanny knowledge of angels and where to find many ancient things such as the book of angels."

"Very good. I am impressed that he not only gave you the only thing that could be used against me, but managed to keep it a secret from me." Blood Angel said with a small smirk.

"Wait," Danny interrupted, "how can Micheal change into him? Can he do it any time?"

"The angel can only come out at night. Which is part of the reason why vampires can't survive in daylight."

"Well Mr. Fenton, you should be proud to have her as one of your allies. I guess I should take my leave then." Blood Angel opened his wings to fly off when he was stopped by Sam.

"Why do you want the amulet?"

"I think I will let Micheal explain that to you tomorrow. Goodbye for now." With that he took his leave very quickly.

As Sam and Danny were walking back to Sam's house, Danny asked why did knowing the angel's true name affect him like so.

"The reason is because if you know the true name of anything living then you have absolute control over them. I explain more in detail tomorrow. I promise"

As Sam opened the door to the house, she felt Danny gently grab her wrist and turn her around. The next thing she knew, she was in a deep kiss with Danny. When they separated for air, Danny said goodnight and walked off in the direction of his house leaving Sam standing in the door way stunned.

"Ah yes, I remember my first kiss." Sam's grandmother said from behind Sam, causing her to jump.

Sam blushed and mumbled that she was going to go to her room for a while. As she walked up the stairs, she heard her grandmother chuckle and say that she wasn't going to say a thing. When Sam went to bed, she had the biggest grin ever.


	4. The Dark Truth

This will start to make some sense. I would also like to say that all the ideas that are in this story are mine and mine alone. Sorry if I am wrong about a few things in the story. Also, I don't own Danny Phantom.

**The Dark Truth**

Danny was starting to get board with just sitting around. He had been waiting at Sam's house for at least an hour for Tucker to show up. Micheal was sitting down across from Danny, looking out the window at some nonexistent cloud. Sam was acting like she was reading the book of angels, but all she could think about was the kiss between her and Danny. As she looked up at Danny, Tucker came busting into the room, painting like he had just ran form his house to Sam's (which is what he did).

"About time Tuck." Danny said impatiently.

"Sorry man. Parents gave me a whole lot of chores before I could get out the door." Tucker then sat down and got his breath back, "Besides what is so important that I had to just get over here so quickly?"

"Simple," Micheal said, causing Tucker to jump because he hadn't seen Micheal, "the reason is because I am going to tell you as to why I am here and as to why the Blood Angel was trying to steal this."

Tucker then looked into Micheal's hand and saw that it was the yang half of the amulet that Micheal had shone the group in the book. Now that Tucker thought about it, something was just not adding up. How could Micheal have half of the amulet? Also how could he have a book about angels? (Tucker did some research on the book)

"I am going to answer what ever question you might have Tucker." Micheal said, noticing that Tucker was deep in thought. "First of all, as to how I got the book, all I said was true. Also, as I have said before, there are only five left in the world, though only the location of four is known to you all. I know the exact location of the fifth book."

"Well, where is it?" Danny asked, getting annoyed with all of the drama.

"I have it of course." Micheal said as he pulled out another version of the Book of Angels.

"Where did you get that?" Sam asked for the others.

"I found it years ago. It was in a dinky little book store that was going to be demolished. The owner said that the book was worthless because there was no way anyone could read it. Well I bought it for a dollar and took it home. When I opened the book to read it, I saw this."

Micheal then opened the book and all the others could see was just a bunch of what looked like scratch marks on the page. To Danny it looked worthless, but to Sam, who knew a lot about mythology, noticed that it fit the description of the most ancient language of all time. The language of the birds.

Micheal looked across the table to Sam and noticed her look of shock. As he let the information sink in with Sam, he saw that Tucker had his PDA out and was trying to translate the word on the page. It came as no surprise to Micheal that Tucker's PDA could only say that there was an error and that the language did not exist.

Sam was the first to ask the question, "Is this the language of the...the...birds?"

Danny looked up at Sam with a look of trying to figure out if she was crazy or not. He then looked back down at the book and thought about it for just a moment. The marks on the page did look like bird scratches and they were in neat rows, as if something had written this down.

"Wait," Tucker said in a confused voice, "what is the language of the birds?"

Micheal, Danny, and Sam looked up at Tucker with at look of disbelief. Danny asked him self how Tucker could be so smart and yet so stupid at times. Sam was thinking the same thing, just a little more violently.

Micheal then looked Tucker straight in the eyes and asked, "You really don't know what the language of the birds is?"

"No man. I have no clue as to what it is."

"Alright," Micheal said as he placed his hand over his face, "have you ever heard of the Tower of Babel?"

"No."

"Dear God. Okay, the Tower of Babel was a tower that as long as it stood, every person spoke the same language. Well one day, something happened on earth and god destroyed the tower, causing every one to speak a different language. Unfortunately, some of the languages were forgotten, such as the language of the birds. Now, there were written documents that had thesome of the acientlanguages on them, but they were either destroyed by the people of earth or the angels." Micheal then took a deep breath and continued on, "Well, some of the angels that were sent to destroy all evidence of the language of the birds, figured that they would save several books so that just in case some one might be able to translate the books. One of the angels was Blood Angel, though his reason for saving the book was far different then the others. He realized that if a mortal could decipher the writing, then this person would be perfect for him to take control of and help him win the fight over Dracula."

Micheal then stopped and let the information sink in. To Tucker, this was all lunacy. All he could think of was that this guy was crazy. Sam thought that it all made some sense, because if the Blood Angel picked some one stupid, well it would do him no good what so ever. Danny was thinking that if this was all true then perhaps there is something else going on in the world and he needed to figure out what it was and soon.

Micheal then cleared his throat and continued on. "Well, as for why I was selected, no one but God knows, and she's not going to tell me anytime soon."

Tucker then asked, "She? God is a she?"

"Of course. Doesn't it make some sense. Well, I not going to explain why I believe this, just know that is what I believe." Micheal then looked back down at the book and turned a page to the page with the amulet. "Now, unfortunately, for every yin there is a yang. In other words, in another world or dimension or realm or what ever you want to call it, there is another one of us in the exact opposite condition then we are. So in other words, there is a Danny that is doing very badly, nothing is going right for him. Then there is another me but only, I am a demon. I will explain what this had to do with the amulet later, but for now I guess you want to know as to why I came to Amity Park. Remember the first day when I showed up. I said that I was getting away from my past. Well it's true. When I was starting to enjoy life, a horrid accident happened that caused me to change forever." Micheal then looked down at the book as a tear drop fell from the tip of his nose.

"Micheal, I believe it would be best if I were to show them what happened." Said a voice from no where. Danny recognized the voice immediately as none other than Clockwork.

Clockwork then materialize behind Micheal. He was in his middle form, starring at the book that Micheal was trying to keep covered. All Danny could think about was why Clockwork was here and how did he know Micheal. Micheal then turned around and faced Clockwork.

"Fin if you must, but I am not going. I can only stand the pain once. I will not relive the pain again."

"As you wish. Come children. It is time you learn as to why Micheal has become the angel of Death. Also, it is time you understand as to why you became what you have, dear Danny." And with that, all except for Micheal vanished into time.

A.N.: There will be another version of the story except for it will be the opposite of this story. I will not start on it until I get done with this story.


	5. The Pain of One

I don't own Danny Phantom or those related to the show.

This is going to be a tear jerker...I hope. Also all of the names, except for those that are real(you'll know what I am talking about later) are fictional.

* * *

The pain of one

When Danny's eyes adjusted to the light, he saw that he was at a small school. As he looked around, he saw a sign that said, Bastrop High. While Danny was getting his bearings, he saw a couple walking towards the small group. Danny thought that the couple could see them, until the couple walked right past the group.

Perplexed by what had happened, Danny looked over at Clockwork. As he was about to ask why the couple walked on by and never said a thing, Danny saw that Clockwork was focusing all of his attention to the couple. After watching the couple walk off a bit further, Clockwork started to follow the couple to an oak tree out in the yard of the school. As Danny walked into the view of the couple, he realized that the couple couldn't see him or the others. It was like a 3-D movie.

Danny looked at the faces of the couple and saw that the man was Micheal. Danny then looked up at Clockwork with a look of puzzlement. How could this person be the same one that Danny knew? The Micheal Danny knew had a sad look on his face, and was always by himself at school. This Micheal was happy and looked like he was enjoying the time he was spending with this girl.

"Her name is Rhozlyn." Clockwork said, breaking the silence while stopping time, "She was his soul mate. They found each other during their Junior year of high school, right before their Christmas break. They were perfect for each other. Yin and Yang if you want a good description of what they were."

Danny then looked at the girl and noticed that she was nice looking. Not the most beautiful girl ever, but just right. She had dirty blond hair that was waist length. She stood about 5' 8'' and wore jeans, some old looking shoes, and a red button up shirt with a Celtic symbol on the front. In fact the shirt looked a lot like the one he saw Micheal wear on the first day of school. What really got him though, were her eyes, they were two different colors. One was a gray and green and the other was gray and blue.

Sam was just standing there, looking at this couple and wondering how they could be so close. It was a miracle that these two managed to find each other at such a young age. Most soul mates never found each other and if they did, well they would slightly old. Sam then looked over at Danny and realized that she too had found her soul mate, though he might not realize this just yet.

Tucker had pulled out his PDA and looked up the town of Bastrop. When he received three different towns, he looked at the pics of all three and found the one that was exactly like the one he was at now. As he was looking for any kind of news report about school, he looked down at Rhozlyn and noticed that she was wearing a man's class ring with a blue stone. Tucker then got close enough to read the name on the ring and saw that it said Eric. He could have sworn that the ring looked familiar.

Clockwork then cleared his throat and continued on, "They were...how would you say it...just right for one another. She was having family problems and he was like a...a...safe house for her. She could tell him anything and he would never tell another soul. It came down to the fact that he was the one good thing in her life that she really needed. He was more than willing to give her the comfort that she really needed. All he ever did was listen and made her laugh."

It was then that Tucker's PDA went off, telling everyone that it had found some information on the school. As Tucker looked down at the screen of the PDA, he gasped. Clockwork knew that it was time to show them what did happen on the day that Micheal took in the soul of an angel. Clockwork then fast forward the time to when the accident happened.

All the group could see was fire and half the building destroyed. Danny looked at the carnage and saw that Micheal was digging through the rubble with several others, looking for something or someone. As Tucker looked at the scene of destruction, he noticed a hand in the rubble wearing a class ring with a blue stone in it. Tucker then looked up at Micheal as he walked over to where the group was standing at. As he looked down, he saw the ring and with the speed and strength of a man who was of nothing but pure rage, he started to dig out the body that belonged to the hand.

Sam watched Micheal dig out the body of Rhozlyn, realizing that Micheal was no longer listening to those around him or paying any attention to those who were trying to stop him from seeing the most painful thing in his entire life. Sam looked over at Danny and noticed that a single tear had made it self known to the world. As it made its way down his cheek, Sam walked over to him and gently gave him a hug, for she now understood why he had always tried to keep her out of trouble.

As Tucker continued to look at Rhozlyn's hand, he remembered where he had seen the ring. It was on the first day of school and Eric had bumped into Tucker as he went to sit by the tree. Tucker looked down and saw the Eric had the ring in between his fingers and dropped it into his pocket.

Clockwork then spoke up, "No one knows how the explosion happened. Twelve students died that day, including Rhozlyn. This of course changed Micheal forever. He lost the one person that made him feel like he truly belonged on this earth. To him it was the greatest loss anyone that day felt."

Clockwork then sped time up to Rhozlyn's funeral. As the group looked at the small crowd, they noticed Micheal was wearing a black cloak with the hood up over his face. After the funeral, everyone left, except for Micheal and another person about Micheal's age. Micheal then moved his open hand out and the person next to Micheal handed him a knife.

Micheal then moved his hand under the cloak and cut his right hand. As the blood started to pool in his hand, Sam saw an angel land in the forest behind the cemetery. As she tried to look at the angel, she saw that Micheal was moving again. He moved his hand over the grave and tilted his hand so that the blood would run off his hand and on to the fresh ground. It was then that Sam heard, for the first time since the little vision thing began, Micheal's voice.

"My dear Rhozlyn. I swear by this blood that I will find the one who killed you. No matter where it takes me. Whether it be Heaven or Hell." Micheal then wrapped up his hand and walked off.

"I kept that vow." Micheal said, appearing from no where.

Since no one knew that Micheal would appear, this caused everyone, including Clockwork, to jump. Danny turned around to see that Micheal was wearing the same black cloak that he was wearing at the funeral. Micheal then looked at everyone and then walked over to the gave and knelt down in front of it. Sam then saw that a single tear hit the ground that Micheal was kneeling by.

"You know what the most ironic thing is," Micheal asked to no one in particular, "it was an angel that killed her. It was an angel that caused the explosion that took the only thing that kept me sane. After the funeral, I went to the location of the propane tanks and found a piece that had a slit in it. As I looked at it, the angel that was at the funeral came up to me." Micheal then looked over to Clockwork, " Clockwork if you please."

Clockwork understood what Micheal was wanting and sped up time again to the time when the angel and Micheal were talking. Danny looked over at the angel and saw she stood about 5' 7'' and that she was wearing medieval armor and had a shield and sword strapped to her back. Her wings were red with a black tint to them. The angel then looked at the piece of the tank then looked back to Micheal.

When it spoke, it's voice was the most purest thing that any had heard.

"Eric, you must stop now. You will get into things that will cause you even more pain than before."

Danny thought that he had heard wrong. Did the angel say...Eric? Danny looked over at Tucker and noticed that he was just as confused as Danny. Sam, being the girl of the group, realized that Micheal was a fake name. This kid had changed his name to make sure that no one was going to bother him while he was looking for whatever.

"Back off Amy. I am not afraid of saying your true name."

Amy then laughed, "You...know my true name! Now that's funny."

"I wouldn't be laughing, Azamoth."

That effectively shut up the angel. The angel then looked at Eric with hate in his eyes.

"How did _YOU_ learn my name!"

"I told him." said a white raven sitting on a branch of a tree.

"Priest. I should have know you would be so stupid to do so. Why don't you change into your true form so that I can beat you." Amy then unsheathed her sword.

The white raven then flew off the branch and landed next to Eric. When he did this, he changed into an angel with black wings with several red feathers. He stood about 6'3'' and wore all black. The only thing that looked off on him was his duster trench coat. He had no weapons, yet he had no look of fear on his face. In Fact he started to grin as he saw that the angel was really going to fight him.

"Amy, you know just as well as I do that you will lose. I am one of the first five angels. I am the only one who can enter and exit Purgatory without having to have permission. Besides what would your father, Lucifer, think if I beat you? So put the sword away and lets talk. Shall we?" Priest then motioned to a door that was just standing out in the middle of no where.

As they walked in, Danny noticed that there was some kind of light from behind the door. When the door opened, all anyone could see was just a blinding light. When the groups eyes adjusted, Danny saw that they were back at Sam's house in the library. Danny looked at Eric with a look of disbelief.

"So what exactly happened?" Sam asked, trying to figure out why this person would fight with angels.

"I was given a chance to find the one who killed her. I did find him. It was none other than Gabriel. As for why he did what he did...it was because he was jealous of what we had. Pure, true love for one another. In fact, I made a promise to her that I would fight for her, no matter what the reason was." Micheal then looked at the book in front of him, "I was trying to set things right. I ...killed him...the angel that took her from me. Afterwards, I was given a choice: Go to hell for my crime or stop the most evil being aside from the devil himself, Dracula."

Danny looked over at Eric and asked, "So what was your choice?"

"I asked if I could ask Rhozlyn what I should do. Fortunately, Priest was able to get close enough to heaven to ask my question and get an answer. She said that I should do what ever I felt in my heart. Though no matter what my choice was, she would still love me." Eric looked over at Sam and Danny, "I chose to go to hell to pay for my sins. It was my choice and I felt that it was my punishment for killing an angel because of my anger."

Tucker then asked, "So how come you are back here on earth?"

"I am here to form an army of warriors that are willing to help bring down Dracula and his army. To do this I need the two halves of a child that is half dead and half alive. Soon a war will begin in the realm that there are many heroes but none will be able to stop Dracula and his army." Eric then changed the pages in the Latin version of the Book of Angels to a page where there was a prophesy, "It goes something like this: When a mortal takes on the soul of an angel in hell, when two halves of a child that is neither dead or alive shall travel to where the demon Dracula sleeps. There, these warriors shall meet many great heroes and fight along side them to defeat Dracula's army. When this is done, the mortal will enter heaven and live once again in peace. The child will see what could have happened and change for ever."

Sam, after hearing this, realized something was amiss. How could he have the soul o fan angel and yest still have his own. So she asked him her thoughts.

"While I was in hell, I meet an angel that had created Dracula. He was told to destroy the angel made demon, but he refused to. So for punishment for his sins, he was sent to hell. The only way he could get out was if a mortal who willingly went to hell and was willing to take him in as a second personality. I of course accepted only because I became more powerful with him inside. Now we get to repent for both of our sins when we destroy Dracula." Eric then moved his hand out from under his cloak, revealing the scar on his right hand and a ring with a blue stone in it, with red stains on it.

Clockwork then looked at Danny and asked, "Are you ready to meet your darker half. I will promise you this, you aren't going to like what you're going to see."

Danny looked over at Sam. He realized that if he was going to go into a huge fight he might want to say something to her.

"Can we have a minute alone?"

"Of course." Clockwork then had everyone else leave.

As Danny and Sam stood there looking at each other, Danny moved over to Sam and put his arm around her. He then looked into her amethyst eyes, and started to speak but was stopped when she leaned up an placed her lips on his. All he could think about was how perfect she was for him. After they broke the kiss, Sam looked up at her love.

"Listen...Sam. I want you to try and stay as safe as possible while I am gone."

"I will Danny." Sam then smiled and left out the door.

'Now comes my greatest challenge ever. Crap!' Was all Danny thought as he and Eric went with Clock work to his lair, to wait for the others.

* * *

This is the end of this story. Iknow it is short but it has to be.The next one will be the opposite, for the most part. So do read it. I promise that it will make you think to a point. Also, I get to toy around with the universe. Yeah!

Peace,

Demonic Wolf Jerico

P.S>. Read and Review. I love to have any and all reviews. Thanks.


	6. Updates

This is just some stuff that you might want to know so that the stories make some kind of sense. First of all, there is only one Clockwork and only one heaven and hell. Also, in the other story, I must ask that you bear with me with it only because I am making most of it up from scratch. There will be a character by the name Danielle. Not Danni, as in Vlad's clone Danni, but my own character. I just hope it works. If you have a better idea as to what I should do, then don't hesitate to say something. It would help actually. Oh and the other story is named : On the Wings of a Demon. Exactly like that.

Thanks,

Demonic Wolf Jerico.

P.S.: I would also like to thank those that have reviewed. It has made me very proud to be a writer.


End file.
